


Do not disturb

by Ex-Genesis (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ex-Genesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The week had been long. Joe was holding up, doing well, but it didn't mean everything was perfect, didn't mean Joe was always ready to jump at any command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not disturb

Just wanting to be with each other, just wanting to sit at the end of the the bed on the floor, they had placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle. They were in for the night until dinner time, and Joe was pretty much ready to fake sick anyway. Nick didn't blame him, really. The week had been long. Joe was holding up, doing well, but it didn't mean everything was perfect, didn't mean Joe was always ready to jump at any command.  
  
Hand drawn across back, squeezes to the knee, taps of foot to foot. Nick did what he could to give Joe support and strength. That was what he did in public, when words were limited, and touches were put on film, distributed to the world. Behind doors it was light kisses to the shoulder, fingers entwined from the back, whole sides pressed up together, looks that lasted as long as they wanted.  
  
It was just something they fell into after it all happened. There weren't any second thoughts when Nick brushed hair behind Joe's ear. Joe just smiled softly before shoving Nick away saying, "Dude. Not a girl, okay?" Nick laughed, but he did it again a short moment later and then Joe leaned into him, setting his head on Nick's shoulder directly in front of him. When Joe pulled Nick into a side hug and then left his hand at the small of Nick's back, they just looked at each other, more smiles, and then turned their attention back to Garbo who was telling them, animatedly, about the time he put suran wrap over Jack's toilet, how funny it was, how Jack, their pacifist, had come and jumped him later.  
  
So when they were sitting in front of the muted t.v., and Joe swung his leg over Nick's, settling his foot in between both of Nick's socked feet, and they looked at each other, laughing grins on their faces, there wasn't any hesitancy when Joe placed his lower lip in between both of Nick's chapped lips. They both felt a small amount of gratefulness toward her, for coming into their lives, for taking one step out, for letting them finally fall into this piece of their relationship that had always been coming.


End file.
